


Cleaning Teams

by RayByAnotherName



Category: DCU
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Short drabble of the Batkids attempting to clean the manor for Alfred.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Cleaning Teams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/gifts).



> Family feels treat for prompt_fills!

"Alright you crazy sons of b-"

Dick cleared his throat. Jason huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Batman. Sons of batman, is that better?" Jason gestured out, arms wide. Dick nodded, smiling. "Good." Jason turned back to the troops, hands on his hips. "Alright, you crazy sons of batman! I want this manor Tip-Top when Alfred gets back from London tomorrow!"

Jason and Dick stood on the top of the grand staircase, glorious leaders of the batkids assembled below in the foyer.

The aforementioned troops didn't even blink. Tim yawned and leaned heavily on the mop in his hands. His head was inches - if not centimeters! - from face-planting into the damp rope head.

"Pennyworth did not request our assistance in preparing the house for his arrival," Damian glowered, arms crossed over his chest.

Beside him, Stephanie snorted, "Cleaning the house before he gets back is meant to be a kind gesture, Dami." She ruffled his hair, "A show of our appreciation."

Damian's teeth snapped at Stephanie's fingers. Her hand quickly retreated. And then immediately patted his head when Damian turned his attention back towards Jason.

"That one is on *your* cleaning squad," Jason pointed a finger at Damian (from the safety of the staircase) and an annoyed glare at Dick.

"This is gonna be fun, Dami, I promise!" Dick grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Tim glared at him, groaning at the mere sight of energy.

"You know I hate saying this…but I agree with Damian." Tim stood up straight, nose scrunched up, "Alfred's particular about how things should be cleaned. He may not want us touching stuff."

Damian looked up at Tim, eyes narrowed, and then turned to face Jason and Dick on the stairs. "I withdraw my complaint," Damian sniffed, chin rising.

Tim rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Unlike the demon brat I was actually on patrol last night too, so if you need me, I'll be in bed." He was half way up the stairs when Jason grabbed his arm.

"You can be on my cleaning team," Jason offered with a smirk, "We'll finish faster than Dick and Dami for sure."

Dick watched Tim's eyes narrow. They all knew the resident middle child could see through Jason's ploy, but beating Damian was very tempting…

"You will not!" Damian scoffed, feet stomping as he took each step up the stairs towards Tim, "Grayson and I are the superior team!"

Tim's eyes narrowed and Jason's hand dropped from his arm.

In the foyer still, Duke leaned towards Stephanie and Cass, who were already ignoring the brothers, "Should we…should we do something?"

"Nope," Stephanie popped the 'p' and grinned at Duke. Cass just smiled. She cleared her throat. Jason looked up, but Dick was busy pulling Tim and Damian off one another. "Since there's three of us, we'll take the cave, kay?"

"Sounds good," Jason gave her a thumbs up and the Batgirls quickly dragged Duke through the clock before he could remind everyone that they'd all inventoried the supplies before Alfred left.

-.-.-

"I can't believe you forced them to work together," Jason grumbled as he stood atop a ladder carefully shinning the crystals on a chandelier.

Dick huffed from below, face covered in grime from the fireplace, "They have to learn how to-"

"Get away with murder?" Jason interrupted, he snapped his rag in Dicks direction, "That did not work super well for the people in the tv show."

"Jay…" Dick sighed, "It's our job as their big brothers to help them. Our duty!" Jason snorted. "As long as they don't break anything, we'll be fine."

As if to mock him, a crash echoed down from the second floor. Jason turned on the ladder to face Dick, lips quirked, "Pretty sure there's a better chance of Harley getting back with the Joker."

"I'm telling Ivy you said that!" Dick snapped back as he headed out of the ballroom to search for his younger brothers.

Jason slid down the ladder and headed towards the cave. He'd given them enough time to snoop through the lockers, and he'd bet money Steph had found whatever hoard of goodies Tim kept down there.

"If Alfred kills me for messing up the house, I'm gonna die with chocolate in my teeth!"

Oh well, he could always blame it all on Dick.

Another crash sounded from upstairs, this time followed by some yelling, some growling, and what was definitely a yelp from Dick.

Jason ducked through the clock, "If you haven't found the junk food yet, I'm revoking your Bad Robin Card Stephanie!"

"Screw you, Jason, I found it an hour ago!" Steph yelled back, half cackling, and Jason swore under his breath. He rushed down the stairs to be greeted by Steph shoving his favorite Hostess treat into her mouth in an obscene manner.

Jason narrowed his eyes, "You're a cruel woman." Stephanie grinned, chocolate visible on her teeth and her cheeks stuffed.

"Cass saved you some," Duke told him, gesturing towards a Hostess box sitting beside their resident ballerina. Her fingers were drumming a tune on the side of the box. Duke chuckled nervously, "Not sure what the price for them is though."

-.-.-

When Dick finally wrangled Tim and Damian into their separate rooms - he didn't *exactly* ground them… - he was suddenly struck by how very quiet the house was.

"That cannot be good…" Dick sighed and shook his arms out before going in search of his other siblings. He hadn't stretched before he pulled Damian off of Tim and he was not about to make the same mistake twice.

"Hey Dickie-bird!" Jason waved, a ho-ho in his hand, from atop the dinosaur in the cave. Dick froze, jaw dropping.

From the base of the dinosaur Steph yelled, "Do a flip!"

"No!" Dick gestured wildly, but either Jason couldn't hear him over Stephanie and Duke's cheering or - much more likely - Jason ignored him. Either way, Dick watched with wide eyes as Jason jumped from the dinosaur's head.

Jason made two full rotations, which wasn't bad considering his experience, and even landed on his feet. A loud 'crack' ruined his perfect score.

"Alfred is gonna kill me…" Dick pulled a hand down his face as he watched Cass hand Jason a Hostess box.


End file.
